Zombies Equal Love
by Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar
Summary: This is something that started out with just Steve, but escalated. The females in here are OCs, but plz read it nonetheless. reviews are nice. Constructive criticism is better than flames.
1. Steve

1Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: This is one of many resident Evil one-shots. This is Steve Burnside. No, there is no Claire. I decided to do an OC, because I was bored. Well, enjoy Mon Cherie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the Oc named Saki. I don't even own the zombies!!!

Saki slowly made her way through the plane, carefully looking to make sure the coast was clear.

"I think it's safe."Saki said to herself. She heard a rattling sound coming from a locker. She raised her Killer7 and slowly made her way towards the cool, gray, and dangerous metal. Slowly lifting the handle of the compartment. Saki slowly and cautiously opened it.

_Groan_

Saki jumped back and just in time as a zombie appeared.

"Die!"she hissed as she raised her gun and fired. Shooting it in the right frontal lobe. An instant kill. It dropped to the ground in a spray of blood, bone, and brain matter. Saki sank to the floor, white as a piece of paper.

"Man I hate this."she whispered softly. Her ears perked up to the sound of feet shuffling along the metal, grated floors. She looked up and saw another dead human. He must have been a worker for the Ashfords. He wore what looked like the remnants of a blue jumpsuit., but it was torn and covered in blood.

"Sorry, dude."Saki said coolly as she blew his head off his shoulders. After checking everywhere else, she slowly made her way back to the cog pit.

"Oh, Saki! There you are."Steve Burnside said from his place in the Captain's seat. Saki sat beside him in the Co-Captain's seat.

"So?"Steve asked looking at her from the corner of his eye..

"2 zombies and a bunch of cargo boxes."Saki replied leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes in a flash when she felt a hand on her knee. She looked over and saw Steve slightly smiling. She looked down and saw his gloved hand on her knee.

"It'll be over soon."Steve whispered in reassurance.

"Don't you need to start operating this thing?"Saki asked, blushing.

"Uh, um . . . Yeah! That's a great idea!"Steve crowed. After flipping a few switches and pulling a few levers. The plane was up in the air.

_THUD_

"What the fuck!?"Steve yelled getting nervous. The room turned red with warning lights.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here and fly this bird."Saki commanded. She ran to the cargo hold and froze in her spot. There standing at the entrance was a . . . thing. It had no genitalia, no hair, and it had a huge bulbous tumor like organ pulsating on it's chest. It threw back it's head and let out a horrid and loud cry. It charged for Saki intending on killing her with one blow from it's gigantic claws. Without thinking, Saki shot at it. Before she could shoot it a fourth time. She was on the ground. She opened her eyes to find the inhuman monster looming over her like a messenger of death. She froze with fear as it picked her up and poised it's claws for attack. As if the gods were on her side, the plane lurched to the left, making the monster drop her and stumble back almost off the hanger. Saki noticed a lever for a cargo device. She weakly got to her feet and limped to it. By this time, it had gotten closer. Saki shot at it's knees, making them buckle, sending it to the ground.

'_Well, it's now or never._'Saki thought. She pulled the lever. A large crate slid quickly and smoothly towards the heap of monstrous man made virus. It hit it full force, knocking him back and almost of the hanger.

"I think I found the way."Saki said triumphantly. The monstrosity slowly got to it's over sized feet. It slowly walked towards her. Her hand unconsciously tightened around the lever. Hoping the timing was correct. She pulled it. It hit the thing full on this time as well. It was knocked back a little farther this time. It took longer for the big ugly purple thing to get up.

'_Wow! It must be working!_'She felt a sharp pain in her side and the sensation of warm blood dripping down and saw 2 deep gashes on her left side. She winced as she moved to readjust.

"Ok! That's it!"she yelled in fury. Without thinking, she released the lever. Making it smash into the ugly, purple monstrosity and sending it hurdling out of the hanger. Saki sighed in relief, but winced as her rib cage expanded with her breathing. She covered it up as much as possible. She slowly limped back to Steve.

"So? What was it?"Steve asked.

"Nothing . . . Just a big,, ugly, purple monster."Saki replied as she slowly sank to her butt on the seat. Groaning in the process. Steve must have noticed because, . . .

"Woah! Saki, are you ok? What happen?"

"Nothing."she lied. Steve pressed a few buttons and . . .

"Autopilot engaged."a cool female voice said. Steve got out of his seat and started moving around the cabin. Saki looked on in confusion.

"Found one!"Steve said. He turned around and produced a med kit. He peered down at the bleeding wound and blushed. It was right below her breasts.

"You'll have to take your shirt off."She did with a bit of hesitation. After summing the courage. Steve knelt down and began fixing her wound. Because of the of tight confines of the chair. Steve had to brush up and lean against her beasts. Finally, after tying the bandages. Steve got up and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes, but they shot open as he felt a weight in his lap. It was Saki. She curled up in his lap and said meekly. "I'm cold."Steve felt her forehead ans she was running a fever, but she was shivering like she was cold. Not knowing what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Saki felt a sharp pain on her side as she hit something hard. She looked around with unseeing eyes. They were open, but she couldn't see. Turns out she had been curled up against Steve.

"You ok?"Steve asked.

"Yeah, you?"she replied, blushing. Steve nodded his head and stood up. When Saki tried, she fell. Steve chuckled and picked her up. He looked around and spotted a door. Upon entering, they were greeted by a soft light and the study it belonged in. It looked like the perfect place to take a break. Problem was, there weren't any chairs. Steve looked around and spotted a crimson colored rug. He sat Saki on it, then sat down himself.

"Steve."Saki whispered quietly by his ear. He looked over to only be met by a pair of lips. He pulled away and said. "Saki, I-"Saki attacked his lips before he could finish his sentence. Her hands tangled in his messy yet soft red hair His hands hesitantly wrapped around her small and petite waist. With their tongues sliding against and teasing each other. Saki weakly pushed against Steve's strong chest. Seeming to get the message. Steve lowered himself onto his back. Saki crept up his body like a black widow. She placed her lips on his when she was in reach.

"Steve."she whispered with her erratic breathing. He could feel her working to get his vest off. With her hands running down his back. She began taking his shirt off. She broke their sweet kiss to finish removing his shirt. She took in his pale, lean torso. Every curve, every crevice seemed right. She leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on the hollow of his throat. Steve closed hie eyes, relishing in the gentle human contact. He cupped her chin in both hands and brought her face towards his.

"We need to make this more even."he whispered as started carefully removing her shirt. As soon as the bothersome clothing was removed. He slowly switched positions with her. His hands traveled down her legs and up again. Stopping at her belt. He slightly moaned as Saki's hands ran the length of his torso and between his legs. He kissed her hard as her hands caressed his clothed cock and balls. Her hands traveled along his sex lines and cupped both butt cheeks in her hands.

"Kinky."Steve mumbled into the kiss as he finished removing Saki's clothes. She shivered as the cool air and Steve's warm touch gently caressed her thighs.

"You sure you wanna do this?"Steve asked.

"Yeah."she replied simply. She felt Steve's index finger easily slide into her. She closed her eyes and spread her legs wider to give him more room. Steve's finger began to move in and out while his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. Soon, he added another finger and another. In no time, it felt like his fingers we moving at lightening speed. The sensations of an up coming orgasm were too much for Saki to handle. She started moving her hips in time with his fingers.

"Steve!"she yelled in ecstasy as she came hard all over his hand and her inner thighs. He slowly and hesitantly licked his fingers. Finding he liked the taste. He began cleaning the remnants of her first orgasm up. He thoroughly cleaned his hand and peered down between her legs. He started with little sensual licks to her thighs until all the cum was cleaned off. Before his tongue reached her lips. He had an epiphany. He smirked and moved up to her.

"Ready?"he whispered as he kissed her passionately. She nodded her head yes. Steve positioned himself and slowly drove his head into her entrance. She shivered as the sensation of being deflowered made her whimper.

"Almost home, baby."Steve said lovingly as he pushed his cock in deeper. Soon, they had a rhythm going. Rolling around on the floor, pumping in and out, thrusting to and fro. Saki wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper. Steve smiled with half closed eyes as his lips hovered above hers.

"This beats monsters any day."with that said. His lips came crashing down on hers. Their tongues playing with each other as if they were snakes courting each other. Steve's lips trailed from her lips to her neck were he left love bites and saliva. Saki moaned upon feeling his lips on her neck and his cock pump into her once again.

"Oh Steve."she sighed. Soon, they both felt the pending doom of their orgasms. Steve's already hectic pumping became too fast to keep up with. But, in the throws of passion. Anything can happen. Both Steve and Saki went rigid as . . .

"Ohhh!"they both came hard. Steve fell to her side, his limp cock following, releasing a torrent of hot semen from between her legs. Steve laid there sweating and breathing heavily. He felt Saki sit on his chest.

'_Wow. Guess she hasn't had enough yet, but why is she-_'his thoughts were cut off by a loud and long moan. He opened his eyes to see Saki's back or more like her ass and vagina to him. She was blowing him and it felt amazing. He stared at her glistening and aroused mound before driving his tongue in her, tasting the mixture of both his and her orgasms. They both groaned as the sexual tension heightened along with the sensations deep inside their guts. Saki's lips encircled Steve's shaft while her tongue licked it like a lollipop. Steve's tongue played around with her clit as they continued to make love. After god knows how many hours and orgasms. They laid on the damp rug, resting. Saki nestled in the warm safety of Steve's embrace.

"That was great."Steve said, stroking Saki's shoulder with his thumb. Saki made and agreeing noise as she drifted off, exhausted yet happy.

" 'Night Saki."Steve murmured as he kissed her head and fell asleep himself.

Pink.Ninjas: Ok, this was originally shorter, but I decided to make it longer. The original was good, but thought it could be better. My friend was the one I wrote this for since she is obsessed with him. But, she didn't appreciate it and I put some much hard work and care into. Let's just say it took me all night and only a couple hours of sleep to do it. Well, I hope you liked it.


	2. David

"And thus, the atmosphere of our Mother earth is made up of 7 layers."Mr. Beck concluded as the final bell rang. Tani sighed, glad that the long and miserable Friday was over and she could finally look forward to going home and having a little peace and quiet. Her parents divorced when she was 2 and her mother got custody of her. Her mother, was the whore of the town and over half the population of males in Racoon City most likely have slept with her at some point. She would bring home '_boyfriends_' and they would treat her like shit, until they broke up. The current bastard's name was Frank and he's supposed to be some big corporate lawyer, but c'mon he drives a beat up Crowne Victoria Tani saw him buying from an old man a couple blocks over a couple years back.

"Miss. Winds, can I see you at my desk for a moment?"Mr. Beck asked. Tani sighed nervously. Her Earth Science teacher didn't like her because, her mom had scammed over a thousand dollars off of him one time and said that Tani did it. So, ever since then he's never really liked her. Ok . . . he hates Tani. She walked up to his desk and asked cautiously. "Yes?"

"Are you aware of your failing grade in my class?"he asked. She thought she had a B+ in Earth Science.

"No, I thought I had a B+."she replied quietly. Mr. Beck laughed slightly.

"No, you have a straight F, not an F- or F, but a straight F. In order to bring it to a C-. You must complete a 5 page essay on Zoology, due Monday after the final bell rings."he said a dismissed Tani with a wave of his hand. She sighed and left.

"Tani!"her best friends, Cici called from the front lobby. Tani smiled, happy to see a familiar and friendly face.

"Hi, Cici. What're you still doing here?"Tani Asked, stopping at the door.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Stephen, and Ricky."Cici replied. Tani sighed.

"I wish, but I have to get started on this 5 page essay on Zoology for Mr. Beck."she sighed even deeper.

"Wow, he's harsh on you. Is he still calling your mom and tellin' her 'bout all the '_failing_' grades and assignments so he can ruin your life?"she asked with pity. Tani nodded her head and slowly walked out of the building and in the direction of the library.

She was slowly making her way down Linten Rd. Which was a shortcut to the library she had found. She started feeling like she was being watched. She stopped and looked behind her, but saw nothing. She swallowed nervously and continued on. Soon, an eerie and cold wind started blowing. It whipped her black hair around. She laughed nervously and began to play with a piece of red dyed hair. She twirled her red bangs in between her fingers as she slowly and cautiously looked around again.

'_C'mon, Tani. There's no one following you. Get ahold of yourself, girl!'_she lectured herself as she rounded a corner and nearly got ran down by a Plumbing company truck. The truck came to a halt and the door opened. As Tani sat up, she saw a man coming her way. She started getting nervous and began getting up. The man took her elbow and helped her to her feet. She just stood there dumbfounded as the man picked up her backpack and books. He handed them to her and said. "You should be more careful and walk on the sidewalk or on the side of the street."he had a gruff voice, tan skin, black hair, and cold brown eyes with a bit of gray in them. Tani nodded dumbly and took her stuff. She watched in a daze as the handsome man that almost ran her over got in his truck and sped off.

"Finally made it."Tani whispered as she walked into the library and got started on her essay.

Tani's eyes slowly opened as she sat up and yawning. Standing up and stretching, she looked around. She was still in the library, but it was night time and all the lights were out.

"Oh no! I'm locked in!"Tani panicked as she gathered up her stuff and ran to the doors, only to find them unlocked and . . . open? She had a bad feeling about this. So, with great caution, she stepped out side . . . and nearly gagged. The air smelled like blood and smoke. The sky was lit up with flames, there were vehicles everywhere, and the few people she saw were staggering around and moaning like they were drunk and in pain or something. She stepped onto the side walk and looked nervously at the people that were now staggering towards her. She backed up and fell on the stairs of the library. She gasped as she noticed that a little boy about 10 or 11 had chunks of his neck, head, and face missing. Skin and muscle were hanging in tatters. Blood oozed from his nose, mouth, and the wounds. His lifeless eyes seemed to be locked on Tani as he reached out his arms trying to grab onto her. She scurried up a couple more stairs as another Racoon citizen showed off it's wounds. It must have been his mother or older sister, because they looked alike. Her intestines were hanging out and half of her face looked like it had been chewed off. Tani tried not to scream, but when the little boy had grasped her ankle with his cold, dead hands. She let out the most terrified and pitiful scream anyone could ever produce. She frantically kicked at the boy as he began trying to drag her towards his mouth and the other person.

'_These people are no longer alive. Then . . . that . . . means that they're . . . zombies._'Tani thought.

'_I don't wanna be like them._'she thought and kicked the little boy so hard, that his head had popped off. Tani wasted no time, she bolted past the other zombie and down the street.

Staying in well lit areas and avoiding dark ones. She made her way to the Police Station, which was on the other side of town. She wrapped her arms around herself as she quickened her pace.

'_Everyone I know and care about are gone I suppose. That means. I'm all alone._'Tani thought sadly. Though, she didn't like Mr. Beck, Frank, or her mom that much. She missed them.

"I don't want to be alone."she whispered as tears started falling and staining her face, but she pressed on. She clutched the straps of her backpack tighter as she saw staggering shadows. She didn't stop, when she saw more. In fact, she began to sprint with the zombies following her as fast as they could go. Soon, she was in full panic mode and began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. In a terrified state, she made the most horrible mistake of her life. She decided to give them the slip in an alley. She ducked in the nearest alley and began to as quietly as possible run down it. Her eyes widened in pure horror as she came to the end and only found a wall infront of her, zombies behind her, and a locked gate to a basketball court to her left. She looked around and found a dumpster. As the zombies closed in, she made up her mind to climb the dumpster and then climb over the fence. As soon, she could see the first zombie, she scrambled on top of the dumpster. A zombie grabbed onto her ankle with surprising strength and almost dragged her down, but she held onto the fence and swung her backpack at them, the ones holding her let go and she scrambled on to the top of the fence. She jumped to the other side, ripping her school uniform skirt in the process. She sighed and examined her clothing. There was a big chunk missing, exposing her thigh and a little bit of her panties.

"No time for this."she panicked as the zombies broke through the fence and began to move towards her. She ran to the other side and thankfully found the other gate unlocked. She ran down the street in search of a place to rest or living humans. In her frantic searching, she didn't notice a zombie with it's bottom half missing, until it grabbed her and tripped her. She felt a sharp pain in her head and ankle. In a disoriented and slightly shocked state, she tried her best to fight the zombie off and succeeded after a few minutes. She staggered to her feet and limped away.

Her ankle was hurting so much she wanted to cry and her head had banged against the concrete pretty hard, so it hurt like a mother and she was still dizzy and disoriented. She stopped and leaned against a wall to rest.

'_What do I do? I won't be able to make it to the Police Station._'God, she just wanted to give up and cry her eyes out right there, but she knew she had to be strong and make it through this nightmarish ordeal. So, she tried to clear her head, which didn't work and limped on. Halfway down the street, she just collapsed on the ground. She tried to get up, but she just didn't seem to have the strength. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her vision was failing and she was starting to get sleepy.

"Can't fall asleep..."she trailed off as her eyes refused to stay open anymore.

She could here voices of a male and a female.

"Is she going to be ok, George?"the female voice asked.

"I don't know, Cindy. She had a laceration on her head and a twisted ankle. It's not the ankle I'm worried about. It's the laceration. I don't know if she has a concussion or not."the man known as George said. Tani opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a . . . prison cell? She bolted up and looked around. The walls were covered in dried blood, but you could still see the bleak gray paint. She slowly got up on wobbly legs and limped towards the open cell door. She looked both ways for those zombie creatures and when she didn't see any, she started walking up the hallway. She looked in one cell and found a couple of dead convicts. She grimaced as she stared at their blood covered bodies. One, an Asian looking man hardly had a neck left and was missing an arm. In the center of his head, there was a bullet wound the size of a penny.

'_It went straight to his brain._'she thought morbidly. She turned around and walked to the door, but stopped. There was footsteps coming her way. These footsteps were light and quick as they came closer to the door. Tani went to run away, but tripped and fell. The door opened and she felt someone picking her up. She turned around and found a cop standing infront of her. He had medium brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. He stared at her while she stared at him..

"Kevin, what's wrong?"a girl asked from behind him.

"Huh?"he snapped out of his daze and moved to the side to let the girl in. She was a waitress from J's Bar. A local bar that Tani's mother always took her to, when there weren't any good men out. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked kind and generous. She walked up to Tani and smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Cindy. What's your name?"she was polite in the way she said it. Tani slightly smiled, happy to see living people and replied. "I'm Tani Winds."Cindy smiled and pointed to the cop.

"This is Kevin."Kevin smiled.

"How are you feeling?"Cindy asked.

"Ok, I guess. My head and ankle feel like they were run through a blender, but other than that. I'm ok."Tani said as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I'm glad. We were worried that you would turn into a zombie at first. C'mon, you can come with us. You'll probable feel a lot better if you were with other people."she said. Tani nodded and began to slowly limp after her new friends.

'_I wonder what happened to the city._'Tani thought as they stopped at a door. Cindy opened it and walked in with Kevin right behind her. Tani slowly walked in, not sure what to expect.

There was two African-Americans, A man that looked like he was a doctor, a Japanese girl, and that one reporter from the Racoon news. There was another person in the way back, but you couldn't see.

"Is that the girl that David found?"one of the African-American's with a security guard uniform asked. Cindy nodded.

"This is Tani Winds."she introduced. Tani smiled politely and almost fell when the doctor looking guy came up to her and started to examine her head and then her ankle.

"George! Be more polite."the reporter yelled. She smiled at Tani and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Alyssa."the security guard came up and shook her hand.

"My name is Mark."you smiled and shook his hand back. The other African-American came up and introduced himself as well. He was way more friendly looking and sounding.

"I'm Jim. Nice to meet ya."There were some footsteps and everyone turned to see that plumber guy that almost ran you over hours earlier.

"Oh, David! She's up!"Cindy cheered like he had just walked into the room. He just stared at Tani and she just stared at him.

"You're the guy that nearly ran me over earlier."she said dumbly. Everyone was now staring from David to Tani, wondering what was going on. He nodded his head.

So, here Tani was. Looking around the abandoned prison to kill time and maybe even look for some kind of weapon or something useful in general.

'_Something to defend myself would be nice, so I'm not such a burden on everyone else. Especially David, since he's the one who found me and was kind enough to save me._'she thought as she stopped infront of a random door. She looked at the metal plate on the side of the door.

**Examination Room** is what the plate said. She tried the door handle and found it was unlocked. She slowly walked in and looked around. When, she felt she was alone, she sat on one of the examination tables and drifted of in her own thoughts.

'_Wow, I've went from a normal 16 year old 10__th__ grade student, to a 16 year old being hunted by zombies and god knows what else. I wonder if Cici, Stephen, and Ricky made it out or if they . . . are zombies. . . . No, I can't dwell on the past. I have to move forward and live through this. If my mom's a zombie and if Frank is to . . . I can shoot them._'she thought and a slight smile came to her face. Finally, after all of the abuse. She could get them back. But, it did make her sad. Her mom may have been a bitch and a whore when it came to men. But, still it was her mother and she did take care of Tani and tried to provide for her. A few tears came to her face, but quickly dried up when she heard cautious and heavy footsteps coming to a stop at the doorway.

'_Why did I leave the door open?_'she asked herself as she turned around and sighed as she saw David in the doorway.

"Oh, it's just you, David."she replied and got up. Tani walked up to him slowly and stopped a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"he asked in that gruff voice that for some reason made her melt and her heart skip a beat.

'_Do I have a crush on him?_'she asked herself.

"Oh, I was . . . just looking around for some kind of weapon. I don't want to be a big burden on you or anyone else because I don't have a weapon. I mean, I'm already burdening you further because I can't walk well on my own."she said, blushing and looking away.

"Your not really a burden. I suppose we're happy to help anyone we can. If it means there's one less death and one less zombie we have to kill that used to be human once upon a time."he said in a low voice. Tani looked at him in surprise, but then smiled. She was about to walk out, but David stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him.

"Uh, D-David? What are you doing?"she asked nervously. He didn't say a word. He pulled her further into the room and closed the door. He pinned her to the wall and just stared at her with cold brown eyes.

"David, What're you umf."she was cut off by David's lips colliding with hers. At first she tried to get away. She didn't want anything to happen that either one would regret. But, as the kiss went on she could tell how emotionally frustrated he was and that he hadn't been able to release those pent up emotions. She managed to coax David to let go of her arms. When he did, she wrapped them around his neck and pressed her body against his. They were a perfect match. Each one of her curves fit his perfectly and vice versa. David stuck his tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss. Now, her hands weren't content with just being still, they had to move. So, she ran her hands up and down his chest. He broke away and stared at her. His hands began sneaking up her skirt as her hands began to sneak to his zipper. As soon as their hands reached their destination, he began to remove her panties. When she reached her destination, she wasted no time unzipping his pants and undoing the button. He looked into her eyes with a little bit of concern and asked. "Are you sure?"she nodded and kissed him as he wrapped her legs around his waist and hiked her skirt over her hips. He pulled out his cock and placed it at her entrance. Slowly, as if he went any faster he would break her. He began to enter her. She broke the kiss and gritted her teeth as he began to tear through her hymen. Blood began to slowly seep out and stain David's pants. One of his hands trailed down her chest and opened her shirt, exposing her breasts. When he was in her all the way, he stopped for a moment and began to move backwards to one of the metal examination tables. They somehow managed to get on the table without dislodging his cock from her. He got comfortable in between her legs and began to slowly move in and out, while he massaged her chest. She moaned slightly as he circled his tongue around an erect nipple. Tani's hands flew to his hair and pulled on it as he began to go faster. They kissed fervently as her hips began to move with his. Her hands slowly ran down his head, his neck, and stopped at his chest. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt to expose his tan and toned chest. Her lips grazed his and moved down to his neck were she sucked like she was a vampire and he was her victim. She moaned extra loud on one particular rough pump. He began to get rougher and rougher.

Soon, Tani had her legs wrapped around David's waist, while she was propped up on one arm with the other wrapped around David's neck. As he was going fast and hard, making the table move so much, that Tani had to hold on as best she could. She began to move with him again as she felt a wonderful sensation in her stomach.

"D-David. I'm cumming."she moaned as she leaned into him and kissed him. Their tongues dancing in a sea of passion and saliva. Her grip on his neck tightened as the muscles in her stomach and lower half tightened. She moaned so loud the others probable heard her as she came all over David's cock. She heard a grunt as David exploded inside of her, making her cum once again. They collapsed on the table and laid there while they caught their breaths.

"That was great."Tani sighed as David slid out of her and began cleaning himself up and trying to make himself look like nothing happened.

"I can't find my panties." Tani turned to David and froze. Everyone was standing in the doorway.

"Umm . . . I'm a zombie. Rawr?"

FIN


	3. Wesker

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: Ok, this next one is about Wesker because, he is my kazu ichi favorite RE character. Enjoy. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this. So, plz be kind. I shall eventually get back my writing mojo.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything at all. 'Cept for the OC Mari.

'_I love Mondays_.'Mari thought sarcastically as she walked to the S.T.A.R.S office in the R.P.D building. The last few weeks had been so damn stressful and demanding. From having to help Rebecca Chambers with her aiming to having to go to the coroners office to help out with the victims of the Cannibals. Apparently, the coroner's assistant took a sudden and permanent vacation. Since, Mari did a little bit of everything on the Alpha team. The coroner asked her captain: Albert Wesker if she could help. Of course, it wasn't really up to him. It was up to Chief Irons and the man didn't care too much for her in the least. So, he was happy to let her wallow in half chewed human for what seemed like an eternity. The Rebecca Chambers thing was worse. Chris Redfield, the marksman of the Alpha team was spending time with his sister that day and Barry was out with his family. Joseph wasn't really the type to jump into anything like that, Wesker was always doing something, Brad wouldn't even touch a gun, and Jill went to see her dad. Mari ended up getting shot at three times. The 3rd time it hit her in the shoulder. So, now her arm is in a sling, but she still had to go to work and stuff. Rebecca of course, apologized profusely afterwards. That was a week ago and the wound still hurts like a bitch. Mari made it to the door and saw Chris standing outside of it.

'S'up."she whispered. He looked at her and pointed to the door. Mari pressed her ear to it and listened in.

"So I said 'You're gonna print what I tell you to print, Bertolucci, and you're gonna _like_ it, or you'll never get another quote from this office."

"Very amusing, Chief, but is there something you came here for?"Wesker's smooth, British accent chimed in.

"Ah, yes. It's about Mari Kusanagi. Are you sure you want her going on the mission to the Arklay Mountains. What with her injured shoulder and all."she unconsciously clenched her fists.

"Damn, Irons."she hissed.

"Chief, as much as I appreciate your concern for her well being and the well being of everyone else. I think it would be best that she go. This is a very delicate mission that requires everyone's participation."Mari could hear Irons sigh.

"Very well, then."Mari looked at Chris and nodded. They both stood up straight and Chris opened the door, pretending to laugh at something funny she 'said'.

"Seriously, he thought it was a pair of evil demonically possessed scissors." Mari tried not to look at him oddly.

"Yeah, I can't believe how gullible he was when we were kids.! Hahahahahaha."she heard Wesker clear his voice. She stopped and pretended to wipe away some tears, saying afterwards.

"Hey Captain."

"Miss. Kusanagi."he acknowledged. She walked to her desk and sat down, putting her bag by her desk.

"Well, I'll be going now."Irons said, giving Mari a dirty look then leaving.

"Baka."she said loudly. Chris laughed, he didn't like Irons that much either.

"I see Jill ain't here yet?"she asked Wesker.

"No. We're going to start the briefing anyway."

"Alright, everyone shut up and pay attention."Wesker said as everyone sat down and he walked up to the front of the room, preparing to go get the briefing underway.

"The RPD has already established a perimeter search, spanning sectors one, four, seven, and nine. It's the central zones we're concerned with, and Bravo will set down _here_ . . ."Wesker pointed to a posted map at the front of the room, dotted with colored flags where the bodies had been found. Mari's attention had been diverted from her extremely hot captain to the door as it opened. Jill Valentine quickly walked in and sat down at her desk. Wesker went on. ". . . after a fly-by of the other central areas. Once they report in, we'll have a better idea of where to focus our energies."

"But what about the Spencer place?"Chris asked. Mari sighed.

'_Another one of his theories?_'he had been coming up with theories ever since they were put on the case. Chris continued. "It's practically in the middle of the crime scenes. If we start there, we can conduct a more complete search-"

"-and if Bravo's information points to that area, rest assured, we'll search there. For now, I don't see any reason to consider it a priority."Chris looked incredulous. They both had a point. Wesker leaned against his desk, strong features void of any expression.

"Chris, we all want to get the bottom of this. But, we have to work as a team. The best approach at the moment is to do a thorough search for the missing hikers before we start jumping to conclusions. Bravo will take a look-see and we'll do it by the book."he paused and turned his head in Jill's direction.

"Jill. I'm glad to see you decided to show up. Please illuminate us with your brilliance. What do you have for us?"

"Nothing new I'm afraid. The only obvious pattern is location."she paused a moment. "Uh, the tissue samples from underneath Becky McGee's and Chris Smith's fingernails were an exact match, we got that yesterday . . . and Tonya Lipton, the third victim, had definitely been hiking in the foothills, that'd be sector - seven-B . . ."she explained her theory next. "My theory at this point is that there's a possible ritualistic cult hiding in the mountains, four to eleven members strong, with guard dogs trained to attack intruders in their territory."

"Extrapolate."Wesker ordered. Mari could hear her sigh.

'_Demanding much_?'Mari thought sarcastically. But, it did call for it. Though there were many possible causes for these people's deaths. It had to be explainable nonetheless.

"The cannibalism and dismemberment suggest ritualistic behavior, as does the presence of decomposed flesh found on some of the victims-like the killers are carrying parts of previous unknown victims to their attacks. We've got saliva and tissue samples from four separate human assailants, though eye-witness reports suggest up to ten or eleven people. And those killed by animals were all found or found to be attacked in the same vicinity, suggesting that they wandered into some kind of off-limits area. The saliva traces appear to be canine, though there's still some disagreement. . . ."she trailed off, finished.

'_Wow, that makes sense. A lot of sense_.'

"Good. Very Good. Disprove?"wow she had to shoot her on theory down.

"Bravo team report! Repeat! Bravo team report!"Mari's heart leapt to her throat as she heard those words come from Brad's mouth.

'_Forest Speyer you better not be dead!'_Mari's heart and mind screamed. No, she wasn't in love with him or anything. They were friends. Well, best friends. Just like Joseph, Chris, Barry, and everyone else on the S.T.A.R.S Bravo and Alpha teams. She kept everyone from picking on poor Brad. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. No static, no voice, no nothing. Mari looked over at Chris and he at her. They both had the same look on their faces.

_Ah, shit_.

"_. . . you copy? Malfunction, we're going to have to . . ."_it sounded like Enrico Marini, the Bravo leader and whatever else he was gonna say was lost in a sea of static.

'_He sounded frantic._'Mari thought worriedly. She wrung her hands nervously as she and everyone else waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity for someone to come back on the radio.

"Position?"Wesker snapped. Brad checked the computer screen.

"They're in the, uh, sector twenty-two, tail end of C . . . except I've lost the signal. The transmitter is off-line."Brad's face was as pale as a bed sheet. Mari's eyes instantly snapped to the Captain. She didn't know if he was looking at her or something behind her, but he finally spoke. "Joseph take over the board and keep trying to raise them. Vickers warm up a 'copter and get clearance. I want us flying in five."Joseph and Brad nodded, setting off to do what they were told.

"Mari, get the packs ready, Chris, Barry- get the weapons ready. Jill, help them. Meet on the roof."everyone nodded. The race to find and save the Bravo team began.

Mari ran down the halls of the RPD building, on her way to the locker room. Thoughts swimming and heart racing. If it were in a foot race. It would probable win. Rounding the corner, she nearly ran into someone.

"Woah, watch it."it was the receptionist at the front desk.

"Oh, sorry Beth. In a hurry. Urgent. Gotta go."Mari sped off and right into the locker room door.

"Ow."she mumbled as she opened it. She immediately began opening Alpha lockers and grabbing crap. Stuffing the stuff in 2 huge duffle bags. She sprinted out and down the hall towards the stairs that led to the helipad. She skipped to a stop and set a back down. She only had a minute left.

"Can't get left behind."ignoring the pain in her arm. She opened the door and picked up the other bag. Dashing upstairs. She shouldered the second door and crashed through. She sighed as she saw the 'copter still there. She ran towards it, ducking down, so she wouldn't be running around without a head. As she approached, Wesker stepped out and took the bag from her injured arm, asking. "What took so long!?"

"Ran into the door!"she yelled back. She saw one of Wesker's blonde, perfectly arched eyebrows arch. She blushed and shrugged her shoulders and handed the other one to him. They both got in and sat down. Mari by Chris and Wesker next to Brad.

The ride seemed to last forever. Thoughts about the day and about pretty much everything was floating through Mari's mind. She was getting a headache from it. She sighed and closed her eyes. Leaning her head back against the metal of the 'copters side, she opened her dark greens eyes and whispered. "Kami inoru."

"Hey look, the Bravo 'copter!"Brad shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Good, find a place to set down."Wesker ordered. He turned to everyone and said. "Be ready. Mari pass out the packs."Mari nodded and moved to the packs. She gave one to Joseph, Barry, Wesker, Jill, and Chris. Leaving Brad's in the duffle. He didn't need one at the moment. She sat back down and brought her hand to her sore shoulder. Chris looked over at her and asked. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, when am I not?"she smiled and prepared as she felt the 'copter land on the grass. Wesker walked to the door and opened it. He motioned for everyone to follow.

"We'll stay together until we get to the Bravo 'copter. If they aren't there. We split up and look for any clues. Be careful."he said and everyone followed him to the 'copter.

"What happened here? It looks like it crashed and was ransacked or something."Mari wondered a little further, but smelt the undeniable scent of blood.

"Blood."she whispered. Joseph was wondering into it. He got not even all the way in. When he stumbled out, gasping in shock.

"The pilot's dead. Eaten."he whispered loudly.

_Aroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"What was that?"Mari unconsciously moved closer to the nearest person, which happened to be the Captain.

"Ahhhhhhh-ack!"it sounded like Joseph.

"Ahhh... someone please help me!"he screamed followed by those strange howls. Everyone ran to his aid, to only be met by a horrific scene. Joseph Frost was being eaten alive by dogs. Big, slimy, and dead looking dogs. It was to late to save Joseph. He was dead.

"Move it!!"Wesker yelled as everyone took off towards the 'copter. Jill and Chris were the first to make it. To only see that Brad was flying away.

"Come back, you bastard!"Chris yelled.

"The Mansion!"Mari yelled as she and Wesker took off running as the dogs gave chase. She was keeping up with Wesker and Barry, when a dog jumped right infront of her and tripped her. She fell to the ground and felt her wound open up. The dog jumped up and was about to come crashing down on her, she stuck out her feet and flipped it over, but it recovered quickly. She stumbled to her feet as the dog was about to tackle her. She moved to the right and kept on going, having to catch up to the others fast before she got locked out. The dog was gaining on her fast. She pumped her legs and arms faster.

'_Not gonna make . . . it_.'her lungs were screaming and she could feel warm blood seeping through her tight, camo muscle shirt.

'_Almost there._'the others had made it in and was now urging her to hurry. She pumped her legs faster and faster, until she couldn't stop as she ran through the door and tripped, slamming right into the captain. With an '_oof'_ Wesker fell to the floor with Mari on top of him. She was breathing heavily and the wound on her shoulder had opened up. Wesker sat up and moved her off of him and to a sitting position. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"You ok?"Jill asked. She took a few deep breaths and nodded her head, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Sorry Captain."she apologized and stood up on shaky and sore legs. He nodded and replied. "Mmm, it's alright."everyone looked around. It was summed up to creepy.

_**CRASH**_

"What was that?"Mari asked again as she moved closer to the captain. Jill must have noticed this.

"Chris. Check it out."Chris nodded and left towards the door on the left.

"Oh, your shoulder's bleeding."Barry stated. Mari nodded and fished out a med kit from her pack. Before she could even pull down the strap of her muscle shirt.

_**Bam... bam... bam **_

"Gun shots?"Jill asked.

"Barry, Jill, Mari- check it out."Wesker ordered. "I'll wait here, just incase Chris comes back."

"Right."they said. Before Mari got past Wesker. He whispered in her ear. "Be careful."she blushed and nodded. She followed the others and disappeared into the other room. It was a dining room and to the far right, was another door.

"Jill check it out."Barry said as he went to check out what looked like a blood stain.

"Mari. Go tell Wesker we found a blood stain."

"Alright."she went back through the door to find there was no Captain. She turned around and . . .

_**Bam... bam... bam **_

More gunshots? Mari heard voices and . . .

_**Bam... bam**_

More?! Footsteps and the door flew open. Jill and Barry stumbled out white as paper.

"What happened?"she asked.

"This thing. It wasn't human, but it looked human."Barry ranted. He stopped and looked around.

"Where's the Captain?"Mari shook her head and replied. "I don't know. He wasn't here when I came in."Barry nodded and turned to Jill.

"You look upstairs."he turned to Mari. "You go through the door on the right and I'll go back the way Chris went. If you find either of 'em. Come back here. We meet back in an hour. Be careful. This place isn't safe at all."Barry said. Everyone looked at each other a moment and nodded, breaking apart in search on Albert Wesker and/or Chris Redfield.

So, there Mari was walking down a hallway, when she saw a man just standing in the corner between a glass case and a door. She silently walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He made a noise like he was in pain and turned around. He wasn't human at all! His eyes were milky white and dead. His skin was peeling away in chunks. It was gray and he stunk of blood and decay. His arms raised slightly and he moaned and began to shuffle towards her, trying to grab her. She quickly backed away and ran into someone.

"Captain?"she turned around and found another zombie creature. She yelped as it grabbed her and tried to bite her. She kicked it in the shin and backed against the wall, to the left of the hallway. She hit it and took out her Broken Butterfly, ready to use force if necessary.

"Stay back! I said stay back!"she yelled shooting the one on the right in the neck. He didn't die and they were getting closer.

_**Bam... Bam **_

She looked over and saw Wesker with his beretta in hand.

"Captain Wesker."she mumbled in awe as she lowered her weapon and smiled in relief.

"You should be more careful."he said. She nodded and replied. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't know he was . . . dead?"she didn't really know. Wesker shrugged his shoulders.

"I've had a few try and take bites out of me. It seems shooting them in the head is the way to dispatch them."he seemed to be staring at her shoulder.

"They might be attracted to the smell of blood as well. I'll fix that for you."he turned and walked down the hall.

"There's a bedroom down this way."she nodded and followed close behind.

Mari sat on the bed as Wesker went through both of their little med kits. He pulled out some gauze, anti-bacterial spray, wet clothes, and some tape.

"Your shirt seems too tight to slip off without hurting your shoulder. You'll have to take it off."Mari blushed and hesitantly nodded. Now, she was in her bra.

"Hmm."Wesker was either staring at her wound or her chest. He took out a wet cloth and began to gently clean her wound of the blood. It was freezing and Mari immediately got goose bumps. He stroked it a few more times, then got out the anti-bacterial spray. He shook it a couple of times and pulled off the cap. He took her upper firmly, yet gently in his hand and sprayed her wound. She hissed as it started to work. It was like peroxide, but it didn't harm any new tissue. It just boiled the bacteria out. He looked at the gauze and tape as he let the spray do it's job. Both packages said it moved with your body. He silently applied the gauze.

"Hold it in place."he said as he took the roll of tape and tore a piece off with his teeth. He did that 3 more times, until all for sides were taped. Mari watched as Wesker cleaned up the med kit. Mesmerized by, Well, just him period. She didn't notice him staring at her now, until he was leaning over her on the bed. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Don't make the bed squeak."she blushed as she felt warm and silky lips upon hers. Albert Wesker was kissing her and they were about to do a lot more.

'_Man, I can just see Irons handing me a pink slip with that evil, greasy smirk._'she could see it now, as Wesker began to kiss up and down her neck.

'_Won't I be the talk of the town. Mari Kusanagi having a one-night stand with Albert Wesker, Captain of the Alpha S.T.A.R.S team._'she had unconsciously closed her eyes and leaned into his touch during her thinking. His lips moved up to her ear and whispered. "Perhaps we should move up further on the bed."she nodded, not really knowing what to do. They moved to the top of the bed and Wesker peered down at her. She blushed as she felt his gloved hands running over her chest. He smirked and ran his hands to her back.

_**Click**_

Her bra slackened and the straps slid off of her shoulders. He threw it to the floor and seemed to be thinking a moment. He pulled his sunglasses off.

'_Damn._'she thought. He looked really hot with out them on. Her hands moved to his vest and began to fumble with it. She found the zipper and unzipped it. He pulled it off and just stayed still while she unbuttoned his shirt. As the smooth, pale skin of his chest came into view. She couldn't help, but to run her hands over it. He made a faint guttural sound as her hands went lower and lower, until they reached his waist. She ran her hands back up and leaned forward. Her lips trailed up his chest, over his chin, and to his lips. His shirt fluttered to the floor as he lowered them to the pillows. It was an open mouth kiss as their tongues met.

"Captain."Mari whispered between kisses. He broke away and just stared at her. His eyes and fingers trailing over her chest and to the waist of her baggy, black cargo pants. He lowered his head to her torso and began a trail of saliva as he started on her pants. Mari's legs instinctively spread apart, allowing Wesker to fit comfortably between them. As the flesh of her lower have was uncovered, it was recovered by saliva.

"Captain."she sighed as her hand ran through his soft, blonde hair.

"Call me Wesker."he mumbled going lower. He pulled her pants off, right along with her shoes and socks. He glared at the last obstacle, her underwear.

'_If I'd known I'd be having sex with my Captain. I wouldn't of worn underwear._'she was pulled out of her amusing thoughts as she felt teeth graze her inner thigh. She peered between her legs and found Wesker hard at work kissing them.

'_Did he give up on my underwear?_'sure seemed like it. Spoke to soon. He grabbed them with his teeth and pulled them down and off of her legs. He moved back up and kissed her. A hot and lustful kiss as he grinded his lower half into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. He grinded into her harder. She rubbed her legs against his thighs and realized he still had his pants and boots on. She broke the kiss and said breathlessly. "You're still half dressed."he chuckled and got off of her. She watched intently as he took his boots and socks off. He turned around with his back towards her and began removing his pants.

'_Guess he's saving the best for last._'Mari thought as she watched his pants drop to the floor. Leaving him in believe it or not, red boxers.

'_And here I thought they would be blue or black._'his thumbs were in the waistband when he took them out and turned around. He opened his arms out wide like he was inviting her for a hug and said. "Be my guest."

'_He wants __**ME**__ to take them off?_'well no sense in asking yourself idiotic questions. She stood up from the bed and took a deep breath. Her mouth crashed into his as her hands began to work his boxers off. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he stepped out of them. He broke away and pushed her on the bed. She blushed upon seeing his not so little friend.

"Like what you see?"she nodded,

"Good."he went to the foot of the bed and began crawling up it, making his way to her glistening lower half.

"I see someone is enjoying themselves."he moaned as he took in her scent. He started with kissing her thighs again, occasionally lapping at the escaped juices on them. Without warning. She felt his tongue snake it's way in her slit, collecting the moisture that had accumulated. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy.

"W-Wes-k-ker."Mari moaned his name in pleasure as her head rolled around the pillow. His tongue went deeper and deeper and came out, trailing to her clit. His tongue ran up, down, and across it before he went back to her opening and buried his tongue as deep as it would go. Her hands tangled in his already messy and disheveled hair, tugging and pulling it. Her legs clenched around his head as she threw her head back, a soundless scream coming out of her throat. Her legs fell weakly back on the bed, a minute later. Wesker moved back on top of her, licking his lips.

"Mmm."he moaned. He kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth. They kissed passionately for a few moments, before they pulled away for air. Mari could feel Wesker's cock against her thigh. It was hard and hot. She blushed as Wesker positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?"he asked. Mari nodded. He entered her swiftly, making her gasp in pain. He stayed still for a moment, making sure she was comfortable before he began. He slid out of her easily since she was well lubricated. He slid right back in. His pace quickened with each penetration.. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she began to keep up with his pace. She could feel him drive into her womb each time he slid in. Their lips embraced each other as the feeling of orgasm began to boil up in the pit of their stomach. Their tongues slid against each other, mixing saliva. Mari broke away and threw her head back, screaming. "Wesker."

"Mari."Wesker grunted as he shot his seed into her womb. Mari sighed as the sperm coated her insides with a warm feeling. Her limp body fell to the bed a she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Wesker got off of her and began to get dressed. She took a deep breath and sat up.

"No one shall know about this . . ."he trailed off. Mari looked at him and froze. He had his gun cocked and ready to kill her. She backed against the headboard of the bed.

"Captain?"she asked.

"Sorry, Mari. But, I can't let you go bragging about you sleeping with me."Wesker said about to pull the trigger. Mari shut her eyes tight and waited for the fateful bullet. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes. Wesker was putting his gun away. She was confused.

"I thought you were gonna kill me."she stated. Wesker looked at her and put his shades on. He crawled to her and kissed her lips briefly.

"You're lucky I have an interest in you. Get dressed."Wesker said and got up.

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: Ok, so what do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Message me and tell me what ya think .!!


	4. Chris

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: Ok, well. I had to go back and redo this one 'cause, I just realized I don't really know much about Code Veronica X. I'm still on the 1st disc and I'm borrowing my friends Gamecube and I suck at Resident Evil, but I luv it **SO** much. Anyway, this is going to be Resident Evil not CVX. This is about Chris Redfield. Oh and also, if you've noticed this fanfiction only has original characters paired with the guys. I know some of you may not like it, but I haven't really seen any fanfics like this and I thought I would try it. Please don't be discouraged or mad. It's just a game (awesome game) and the characters aren't real, though I wish they were...sigh Anyway, please read them? I know it sounds desperate, but I have a really short attention span, so when I was playing these games, I stopped paying attention to them and can't really remember the environment, plus I have a short memory. Please be kind and don't flame. Flames will be laughed at. Erased, and then I shall send Ember to avenge my precious Chris, Wesker, and David(holds up baby Bearded Dragon).

Ember:eats cricketsqueak

Cript: You finally gonna put me in? Oh and by the way you sound really desperate and pathetic.

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: Yes, I'm putting you in and I know how I sound, but the readers have a right to know why Jill, Ada, Rebecca, and those other chicks aren't getting screwed instead.

Cript: Nice way of putting it, but I guess your right. Please enjoy. God only knows when she's gonna post another chapter of this story or any other stories for that matter.

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: Hey.

Cript: cheeky grin :D

Disclaimer: I own **EVERTHING**!! I'm the boss:D I'm tired of not owning nothing, it's like not right. Oh, I own the gold ball in my cartilage I got a few days ago. YAY!!

_Kira rested her head against the top of her desk, a headache beginning to show it's hideous head. Berry, Chris, and Joseph were teasing poor Brad, while Rebecca had stopped by to get something she had left and started talking to Jill. The door flew open and in walked Chief Irons. Kira clutched her head and groaned lowly._

"_Captain Wesker... S.T.A.R.S has been assigned the cannibal murder cases."Chief Irons said, handing him a huge stack of files and walking out, making sure to slam the door extra hard._

That was not even 2 months ago and now they were racing against time to get to Bravo who had been sent out to scout the area of the Arklay Mountains and the surrounding forest. Kira gripped her knees tightly, so tightly in fact that her knuckles were turning white. She looked down when she felt her cold skin come into contact with something warm. It was a hand. She followed the hand to an arm and the arm to a body. It was Chris. He smiled softly and nodded.

"We'll get there in time."he whispered. Kira nodded weakly. She had a bad feeling about this mission.

'_It's going to the last mission for many S.T.A.R.S._'she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool, metallic side of the 'copter.

They soon landed in a clearing.

"Brad, hand out everyone's packs."Wesker ordered. He turned to everyone and said.

"Stay together until we get to the Bravo's 'copter and then split up, search the surrounding area and radio when you've found something."Captain Wesker ordered. Everyone nodded and got out of the aircraft. Immediately, Kira didn't like the looks or the fact that the only thing you could hear were the distant howls of some kind of canine in the forest.

'_It's like something out of a horror movie._'she thought as she took out her gun and flashlight. She cautiously scanned over the wreckage that was once the Bravo helicopter. Something wasn't right about it. It looked like someone had scared them off and ransacked the place.

'_I have a really bad feeling about this whole mission._'she thought as she slowly began walking towards the Bravo's helicopter. Before she could even get within 5 feet of it. Joseph came stumbling out. Kira ran up to him and asked, panicking. "What's wrong, Joseph?"

"K-Kevin!! He's dead!"Joseph gasped. Kira gulped as she heard the rustling of bushes behind her. She slowly turned around, her eyes fixed on the violently shaking bushes. A dark silhouette appeared from the bushes. By the looks of it, it had to be a Doberman Pincher. Kira could practically hear Joseph shaking as the dog got closer. She trained her flashlight on it and gasped. It was covered in slime and blood. It's skin was hanging off and falling to the ground in large clumps. It's spine was very much visible because, it seemed to have transformed into small barbs and split the skin of it's back in two. She backed up slowly as it growled and hunkered down, preparing to attack. More of those eerie howls filled the air as 4 more dogs appeared. The 4 that had just appeared shot at Joseph with incredible speed. Before Kira could even lift her gun, the first dog was on her, trying desperately to rip her throat out. She could feel it dripping bloody putrid saliva on her as it's razor sharp nails dug into her shoulders. Kira yelled as she tried to desperately get the dog off of her, feeling another one gnawing on her leather boot clad right foot. She yelled as she felt blood start to fill her boot and drip down her arms. Though, the dogs teeth weren't getting past the leather, they still somehow managed to tear into the sensitive flesh on her right foot.

**Bang..Bang**

Both dogs on Kira's bleeding and quivering form dropped to the ground, still. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could. She starred on as Joseph ceased his yelling. He was dead. Devoured by demon dogs. She was jolted out of her fog as another dog leapt at her.

**Bang**...

Kira looked to her left and saw Wesker with his gun smoking.

"Move it, Kira!!"he yelled. She nodded and limped as fast as she could away from the gruesome scene of Joseph's lifeless body being chewed on by vicious mutant dogs. They began to run back to the helicopter to only see Brad taking off.

"Come back here!! You bastard!!"Chris yelled waving his fist in the air.

"There, that house!!"Jill yelled. So everyone became marathon runners for that very moment to get to the relative safety of the Spencer Mansion.

Kira's foot was killing her as she urged her legs to run faster. She had lost her gun when she was downed by that dog. So, she had to stay infront of Wesker, Berry, and Chris. Jill wasted her ammo trying to save Joseph. She stumbled as her injured leg gave out. She never hit the ground. Chris had caught her and was now supporting her, shooting, and running at the same time. Chris cursed as he nearly made both of them fall.

"Jill, take her!"Chris yelled. Jill nodded and wrapped her arm around Kira's waist and Kira's arm around her neck. The mansion seemed like it wasn't getting any closer. Kira was gasping for breath as her foot and shoulders continued to bleed out.

"Hang in there, Kira."Jill whispered as they continued their little marathon run towards Spencer Mansion. The gunfire continued as the mansion finally became much closer.

They hit the door running and busted through. Berry and Wesker were the last ones in, closing the doors and locking them. Kira fell to the floor, gasping for air and trying to bite back cries of pain as her injuries continued to bleed and throb with immense pain. She looked up from her lying position on the floor when Chris knelt next to her. He sat her up and asked concern lacing both eyes and voice. "Are you ok, Kira? Can you still move?"Kira thought a moment for some reason, maybe it was the fact that she had lost a little more blood than her body would have liked.

'I...don't...know..."she answered slowly looking around at all the seemingly concerned faces.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Captain."Berry stated kneeling down and taking her boot of. Blood came pouring out. Kira could hear Jill gasp and Wesker sigh. His voice seemed to be low. "We should take care of this somehow."Kira put a hand to her head and whispered. "I don't feel so good."she fell on her back as the world began to spin around and grow dark. The last thing she heard was Chris frantically commanding her to stay awake.

_Growls were heard in the distance, coming closer and closer even though_ _Kira was running as fast as she could make her legs go. Her lungs burned for sweet oxygen as she didn't falter in her sprint._

_She was tackled to the ground on her stomach. Swift paws tearing at her clothing, trying to get to the soft warm flesh beneath. She screamed as razor sharp slimy fangs tore into her exposed neck. She could feel the blood immediately rush from the wound, the flesh coming off in huge chunks. It couldn't be real. The last thing she remembered was passing out in the mansion. Howls of hungry triumph were drowned out by Kira's shrieks of torture as the vicious canines ripped her open. Her dying screams ceased and she lay motionless as the dogs chewed on her corpse._

She woke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around. She was in a room, it looked like a nurse's office or something. She was laying on a little bed in the corner. There was a desk with a typewriter and lamp, with an assortment of papers laying around them. Looking farther, she saw a chair next to the bed with no one sitting in it and a couple of cabinets and shelves with medical supplies neatly laid out on them. Kira went to stand, but tumbled to the floor as her foot began to spasm. She hissed as she clutched her foot, massaging it to try and relieve some of the pain. As soon as the pain stopped, she slowly stood up, putting as little pressure on the wound as possible.She slowly and awkwardly limped to the door, but stopped.

'_What if there are dogs out there or . . . worse._'she asked herself, gulping and beginning to panic. She immediately began to look around for something to protect herself with. The only thing she could find was some bug spray. She sighed.

"Well, at least the mosquitos won't bother them while they're chewing on my corpse."she cautiously walked out of the room and looked around carefully. Seeing nothing, she walked up the stairs to see a horrific looking man shambling towards her with it's arms raised. She backed up against a wall and held out the bug spray.

"Stay back!! I'm not afraid to use this!!"she yelled, releasing a stream of white mist in the eyes of the man. It didn't stop him. He kept on shambling towards her, arms raised.

**Bang...**

The man fell over, dead. Kira looked over and found Chris with his smoking gun raised. Kira's eyes lit up as she ran into Chris's arms, giving him the death grip bear hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Chris!! I'm so glad to see you!"she yelled.

"I'm glad to see you to, Kira."he said softly. Kira looked at his face and saw that he looked totally stressed and scared.

'_Chris hardly ever gets scared. What's going on to make him this way?_'she asked herself. She placed her hand on Chris's cheek and asked softly. "What's wrong, Chris? You look scared."Chris sighed and leaned into her touch.

"This mansion. It's full of those things and those dogs. These things used to be human. Those dogs used to be alive. I just faced a huge poisonous python. Umbrella supplies this mansion with it's medical equipment."Chris replied. Kira just starred at him.

"You don't believe me?"he asked, sad. Kira shook her head.

"I believe you, Chris. A giant snake, huh?"she asked. Chris smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, it was bigger than an Anaconda."he replied. By the tone of his voice, he too was finding hard to believe. Kira nodded and began stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. Before they knew it, they were caught up in a heated kiss. Chris's tongue ghosted over Kira's lips as he teased her. He knew she hated it. Yeah, they've never kissed each other before, but they've known each other for what seemed like an eternity. They had met each other while Chris was in the air force. Kira had been visiting a few of her family members that were stationed there. That's how they met. She was the first to know about him being discharged, that's how Berry found out. Kira had been a S.T.A.R.S bravo member when he joined, but soon moved up to Alpha. He had always liked her. She was sweet, funny, she could take care of herself, and cared about everyone.

Kira and Chris were back in the little medical office. Kira was on her back on the bed, while Chris lay on top of her. Kira's hands were tangled up in Chris's messy brown hair as they kissed. Their tongues met in a collision of fire and saliva. Kira moaned as she pushed past Chris's tongue and began to inspect Chris's hot mouth. After a moment. They parted for much needed air.

"Chris, are you sure we should be doing this here?"Kira asked. She wanted more than anything to become Chris's, but with all these freaks and monster dogs running around. Was it really safe being caught having sex.

"Don't worry. I've pretty much taken out all the monsters. We should be fine."with that he sat up and began taking his vest off. He threw that and his shirt to the floor. Kira ran her hands up his tanned torso and back down, stopping at his pants. She licked her lips and leaned up, leaving a trail of saliva up to his mouth. They kissed once again. Chris, after taking of Kira's vest, ran his hands to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, breaking their kiss and pulling it off. He threw it to the floor, while admiring her black bra covered chest. He ran his hands down her torso and to her pants, where he slowly and teasingly began to undo the button and zipper. Kira hissed as Chris took his time.

"Patience is a virtue, Kira."Chris growled sexily. Kira blushed as he finally got her pants off and to the floor. He moved back up and was about to kiss her, when she decided to take charge. She rolled him on his back and sat up.

"I think it's your turn."she said as she began to remove his pants. As the huge bulge in his pants was revealed she lightly ran her tongue over it, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Chris. Kira smiled, as she began to press her tongue on it.

"Dammit, Kira. Stop teasing me!"Chris growled.

"Fair is fair, Chris."Kira sai with seduction dripping from every word. Frankly, it was turning Chris on. He never seen or heard her act like this before. Chris pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her, whispering. "I never thought you could get any sexier."right before he slid his tongue in her mouth. He gently flipped her on her back and ran his hands to her panties, massaging her through them. Kira moaned loudly as she placed her hand on Chris's and made him massage her harder.

"Chris."she mewled with half lidded eyes. Chris smirked, yanking her panties off her body.

"Ready?"he asked. Kira looked at him confused.

"Ready for wha-"before she could continue, Chris went down on her. Her head lulled back as a silent scream graced her lips. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he feasted upon her.

"Chris!! God!!"she mewled, wrapping her legs around his head. His tongue dug into her entrance, tasting her juices. Her breathing became labored as a fiery sensation began to well up the pit of her stomach.

"C-C-Chris. I-I'm going to cum soon."she whined as she didn't want it to end, but Chris seemed to not wanna stop. Before she knew Chris was kissing her, pumping 2 fingers into her while his thumb massaged her clit.

"Harder."she whined. Chris complied and began practically digging his thumb into her clit. Kira bit her bottom lip as she came hard on Chris's hand.

After getting her breath back, Kira sat up and looked at Chris, who was happily licking his hand clean. That turned her on... again.

"Now, it's your turn."she whispered as she traced her tongue over his lips. Chris moaned at the thought of having Kira's hot mouth on his throbbing cock.

"Bring it, baby."he growled. Kira raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as him being over-enthusiastic. So, they once again switched places and Kira was now eye level with Chris's cock, licking her lips. She didn't hesitate about enveloping it with her mouth either, which surprised poor Chris and nearly gave him a heart attack. Her tongue ghosted over the hard shaft as she deep throated him. Chris's hands tangled in Kira's black hair, pulling it. She slid his cock out of her mouth and licked the pre-cum off of his slit, digging the tip of her tongue into it slightly.

"Kira... Stop teasing."Chris growled, pulling her hair hared, eliciting a moan of both pain and pleasure from her. She slowly licked up and down and all around his cock before going to his balls and giving them a tongue bath. She could feel them jerk slightly under her tongue.

Soon, she got tired of teasing him and engulfed his cock once more. Her teeth grazed his hard sensitive flesh as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. She suckled on it hard and then eased up a little, but not too much. Her tongue swirled around it, making Chris moan with pleasure.

"Kira... I'm cumming."Chris wheezed as he began to buck his hips in time to meet her mouth. She sucked harder and harder loving the sounds Chris was making.

Soon, Kira found herself swallowing Chris's hot cum load after load. She moaned as the white fluid coated her stomach, sending a warm feeling throughout her entire body. She sat up and observed her work. Chris was laying with his legs spread open, his limp cock dangling between them. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. His eyes were closed, but there was a huge smile on his face. Chris lifted his head and starred at Kira. She gave him an innocent smile and asked.

"Aren't you gonna shove that big cock up little ol' me?"Chris blushed and pointed at his still limp cock. Kira smiled and seductive smile that could even make Wesker horny.

"I can take care of that."she said in a sweet and innocent voice. She scooted to the end of the bed and spread her legs, making sure he had a good view of what she was about to do. Chris watched intently as she started by caressing her breast, one at a time. She would pinch and pull her nipples, making herself moan with passion. Her hands soon began to travel south, down her stomach and into her pubic hair, where she immediately stuck 3 fingers i her entrance while the other hand played with her swollen clit. She bit her lip and moaned loudly.

"Like what you see, baby?"she asked, making eye contact with the blushing face of one Chris Redfield. She smirked as she caught him jacking off in time with each thrust her 3 fingers made. He moaned and replied. "Yes! Now come here and let me fuck your brains out."Kira moaned at the commanding tone and obeyed. Removing her hands, she crawled to him and sat on his lower region, feeling his cock poking at her entrance. She took hold of his throbbing member and guided it into her awaiting opening.

"You seem to know what to do."Chris stated as he held her hips, and watched ash she took all of his cock and began riding him, her breast happily bouncing on her chest.

"You're not the only one I've slept with."she commented as she began riding him harder. Chris stopped her.

"Who else have you slept with?"he asked.

"I've had a boyfriend before, Chris. He wasn't as good as you though."she said. Chris's response was flipping her over and drilling into her with such force, she nearly screamed in pleasure. He propped her legs on his shoulders for better access and pushed his entire length in her. Kira moaned as her fingers began to play with her clit again. She bit her lip and threw back her head as her body was forced to move with every thrust. The bed began to bang against the wall as they continued their act of passion.

"Chris, I'm gonna cum."Kira mewled as both of her hands now worked her clit. Chris bit his bottom lip and grunted in response. The thought of finally being able to cum inside Kira made him pump into her faster, if that was even possible. Kira threw her head back and began to moan with fervor. Chris, wanting to savor the moment slowed down as he came inside Kira. He spilt his load making it last a little longer with slow deep strokes. Kira's moans of absolute bliss filled the air of the room. Chris collapsed on top of her, breathing like he had just run a marathon without taking a break. He peered at Kira, who had her eyes closed and mouth agape, trying to catch her breath. He pulled out of her and laid by her side. Chris took Kira in his arms and kissed her sweat covered forehead.

"That was great."she sighed as she snuggled into his sweaty chest.

"Mmm."was his response as he began to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face. Kira smiled as well and fell asleep, totally forgetting about her wounds...

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: So... Love it? Hate it? You tell me-

Cript: US!!

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: You didn't even help me write it -.-

Cript: So? I was the one that suggested yo should rewrite it as in the Resident Evil surroundings.

Pink.Ninjas.Of.Midgar: True dat... Anyway, plz review and wait for the next one. Guten Tag meine friends!!


End file.
